Cute Little Thing
by Tsarchov
Summary: Yuuki did the unthinkable – she managed to get our Zero drunk. And Kaname is just about to find out how different the hunter is when he's not so totally himself…


**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Pairing: **Kaname x Zero

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**Authors Note**: I just felt the need to write something light with humor, as all my previous works have this heavy atmosphere in them. Hope that you would like it. As always, sorry for the grammar...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Cute Little Thing -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's Friday, and even if the summer has ended already and the end of the September will be here soon, it's surprisingly hot outside. Today can be called a special day, as the headmaster prepared a party for all the students of the Cross Academy that will start any moment. I can tell that most of my fellow Night Class students are really excited about this - especially Aido can't keep his mouth shut for a long - but I'm not exactly thrilled to go, but I need to as the president of the Night Class.

As the door to the prepared room opens to let us in, the cheerful voices of the girls became even louder when they spotted us. The decoration in the room is simple but it has a romantic touch of the girls that spend the day preparing it, as the school was canceled for today. I don't feel so good with all the girls surrounding me and looking at me with admiration and love just because of my looks like Aido is enjoying himself, so I search quickly with my eyes for a way out.

And there she stands, the sweetest girl I know. Excusing myself, I make my way to her. It's a pity that she doesn't wears a pretty dress like the other girls do but her uniform, as I would like to see her look one more time like my little princess.

"Kaname-senpai," she runs up to me as soon as she spots me.

"Hello Yuuki," I greet her back, "I see that you are on your guardian duties tonight. And where is your partner?" truth to be told, I was surprised that I haven't seen him or sensed his aura yet. I was so sure that he will keep a close eye on us, but there is no silver hair anywhere in sight.

"Oh, about that, ha ha ha," she laughs nervously and I don't know what to think about that. "I have a surprise for you, Kaname-senpai. Do you see that girl over there? The one with black hair?" I look in the direction she's pointing to - even thru the crowd of people dancing I can clearly see whom she means.

She's standing alone, in long lavender dress that falls freely to the floor. Her black hair looks like it's made of silk and I immediately feel the need to touch it. She's sipping on a drink, not looking at anything in particular. I don't remember ever seeing her among the Day Class girls, as she would definitely stand out of a crowd. She's really eye-catching, and by the whispering gathering of few boys near her that are giving her shy looks I know than I'm not alone who thinks that way.

Oh, there goes the first brave one - or should I say stupid - admirer. The others has pushed him to it, and he's not the confident type judging by his blushing face. I can't hold the smile that found it's way to my lips as I see him craving back to his fellow classmates when the girl send him away with one cold look of her lavender... wait a minute. I know those eyes. I look immediately back at Yuuki, and even without the need to say anything she can tell from my wide eyes that I have guessed right what she wanted to tell me.

"How?"

"He may seem like he's all right, but in truth, he's drunk. And let me tell you a secret," she lowers her voice, leaning closer to me, "he's really like a changed person when he's drunk - and easily manipulated."

"Aren't you afraid that he will get you for this tomorrow?"

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry. He won't remember anything tomorrow – I already tested it. So go and have fun, Kaname-senpai," I didn't know that she was this twisted inside. But who could say no to such an invitation? Especially when I have realized that my eyes have started to look out for the hunter whenever I got the chance. So without any more hard thinking, I made my way towards my clueless pray.

"Well, well, well, this is really a surprise," I say as I'm standing right behind him, making him turn around and face me. The long black hair that's framing his face makes his lavender eyes stand out even more - maybe he should consider dying his hair black, the dark color suites him quite nicely.

"What is, Kaname?" he is looking at me with those eyes, but there is something new in them - is it playfulness? So he wants to play?

"I never expected to find such a beautiful... lady in here," from what Yuuki told me, this could be fun - I'm curious what his reaction will be. If it were the normal Zero, as we know him, than the Bloody Rose would be definitely pointing to my face right now, but in his drunken state, things can be interesting.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment, my noble prince," that really left me speechless, but I cover it quickly with a smile.

"How about a dance?" I try my luck, and from the look he gave me - like I was insane or something - I didn't think that the answer would be positive.

"Sure, why not?" putting down the now empty glass, he grabbed my hand before my mind could come to from the shock and pulls me towards the crow of dancing people. They immediately made way as soon as they saw us, giving us those looks - or rather to say, they were giving the looks to Zero. It's such a shame that he won't remember anything, as this moment is priceless. I bet that he never received such murderous and jealous looks from the girls because he was with me, because he dared to touch me - it's obvious that every one of them wants to be in his shoes right now. Oh, I'm enjoying myself so much right now.

I think that we're far enough on the dance floor, so I pull on the hand that's holding mine, making him turn around and collide hard with my chest. My other hand is immediately on his lower back, holding him in place and when two shocked emerald eyes look into mine playful ones, I smile at the cute shocked expression he has on his face right now - did I really just think about Zero Kiryuu as cute? If it weren't for the state he's in, I would never even think about calling him cute. Oh, he smiled at me - I never saw him smile like that. Not even at Yuuki. I was so mesmerized by him that I haven't even realized that all around us stopped - not just the people, but the music too. Looking at the band and raising my eyebrows in silent question did the trick, and soon everyone was dancing again - or so I think, as I haven't checked as all of my attention was on the boy in my arms.

"How about we move somewhere more… private?" he whispers to me seductively, and even if the song haven't ended yet and I kind of found myself enjoying dancing with him - he let himself be lead by me, so we definitely looked like the perfectly synchronized pair - I won't say no to such an invitation. The question is, what does he has in mind? It was him again who took me by my hand and pulled me out of here, totally thoughtless of the stares we once again received.

Like I already mentioned earlier, it's really a beautiful night outside - but I hope that the fresh air won't clear his mind and return him to his old self too soon. I'm kind of curious where this will lead. Turning another corner, I think that we're far enough away that no was will see us, if that's his intention, and after a little more walking, it looks like he also has that same thought as he abruptly and without any warning stops, making me nearly run into him. But than he does something I wouldn't expect him to do - even in this drunken state. At first, when he slammed my back to the wall hard, I thought that he was just pretending all this time and that he will get me for it really good, but than he leans in, his lips touching mine - he kissed me.

It's just a light touch, but it left me totally stunned, frozen to the ground. Zero Kiryuu is kissing me right now - if I weren't here and experiencing it first handed, I would not believe anyone telling me about it, as there's no way that the young hunter is capable of such an act - even with Yuuki whom he claims that he loves. But it really was just a light touch, one you couldn't call a proper kiss, as he pulled away in the next moment and seeing his flushed face and partly closed eyes made me do the unthinkable.

"Is this all you can do? Such a kiss is for your siblings, not for a lover. Shell I teach you the proper way of kissing?" now it's him who found himself with his back to the wall, but of course I was gentle with handling him that he was. Sliding my hand lightly up his neck and than letting it rest on his cheek as I lean towards him, first it's the same light touch as when he kissed him.

But when I don't feel any resistance from him, I dare to go further. Licking his lower lip before gently biting down on it, his satisfied moan is enough of an indication for me that he likes it. When I manage to slide my tongue into his mouth, his hot one meets me in a fight for dominance, and it really doesn't seem like it's his first time. But he likes it - I can tell from the way he's desperately clutching my shirt. As I feel him getting weaker, his knees giving up, with a secure hand around his waist I let him slide down the wall, making myself comfortable between his legs.

"Kaname," he moans out my name as I pull down the satin decoration that's keeping his tattoo out of the praying eyes of others, licking down a trail before lightly biting down on his neck, not breaking the skin. Has he always smelled this intoxicating? He's not able to hide the surprised expression as I gather him up into my arms bridal style, and I give him a quick peek on the lips.

"I think that we should move someplace where we can be more... alone."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Zero, " I can hear someone calling me, but truth to be told, I would be rather left alone at the moment. I don't even want to open my eyes as the sun is hurting them, and my head feels like it wants to explode...

"Zero! I know that you're in there, so if you don't want me to break down your door, you will open it right now!" oh, so it's just Yuuki. My sweet devil who's responsible for my current state.

"I'm coming, so keep it quiet, would you?" tossing the blankets away, I first try to sit down to see if my head wouldn't become dizzy, but as that's not the case, I stand up slowly. I grab the pants from my uniform that are lying on a chair nearby, as I don't want to give her a shock by opening the door in nothing just my briefs.

But really, how did I ever got back? I remember drinking with Yuuki as she was so sweet to insist that we need to loosen up a bit once in a while, but after the third round... well, I don't remember much. Oh yes, wasn't there supposed to be a party yesterday? Did Yuuki get me drunk on purpose so that I wouldn't interfere with her time with the bloodsucker? Oh, she's so getting it.

"What do you want?" I spat on her as soon as I open the door, but of course she knows me long enough to know that I'm so mean just because of my headache.

"Where did you disappear off to last night?" so it's about that - maybe I somehow managed to loose her and I crawled back here?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I step aside to let her in, going to the sink and pouring some cold water on my face to wake me up.

"About the party. I'm talking about the party, Zero."

"What party?" I look at her questioning... oh - that party. I hope that I haven't done anything embarrassing in my drunken state, like killing some of the bloodsuckers. Well, that wouldn't be such a bad think, but even so...

"So you really don't remember," sweet - the look she has right now is giving me goose bumps, and that's not good. Definitely not good.

"Yuuki, what have you done?" dropping the towel I was wiping my face with, I near her slowly, letting my dark aura fly freely around me for her to see.

"Nothing bad, really," she gulps and starts to take a step back. "Look," she pulls out a picture - a photograph - and shows it into my face. From the place I can say that it was maybe taken on the last nights party, and there are also couples dancing. Why is she showing it to me? There is one couple in the middle... the woman looks familiar. I take the photo out of her hand to have a better look, and my eyes widen when the realization hits me - shit. No, no, no, no, no!

"So Zero," I look back at the mastermind behind this disaster - she gathered back her confidence and is sitting down with a smug on her face, "Let me repeat my question: where have you disappeared off to last night... with Kaname-senpai?"

"Kuran?" why is she mentioning him? I gulp and look back at the photo one more time - this can't be real. The man that's dancing with the dark haired woman is standing with his back to the one who took the photo, but now that I look closer, it is Kuran. Why is he dancing with me? And from what Yuuki just said, it looks like we left together and the worst thing is not that I just awoke in my room nearly completely naked, but the fact that I don't remember anything!

This needs to be cleared out - there has to be some kind of misunderstanding. There's just one person who can give me the right answers right now - Kuran. Yuuki fully forgotten, I putt on my shoes and grab the shirt on my way out of the room. There's no school today, and most should be still asleep after the party, so there's less chance that someone will see me run to the Moon dorm in nothing but my trousers and an unbuttoned shirt.

"Kuran!" getting into his room was not a hard task, as he left the window open, so now I'm standing in his room nearly out of breath from the run but totally sober - I don't care if it was from the shock Yuukis words gave me or the fresh air outside as long as my head is clear again.

"I hope that you realize what unholy hour this is for us vampires, Kiryuu-kun," he haven't even opened his eyes to look at me properly - does it mean that he thinks me weak and because of that he lets his guard down?

"It's proper manners to look at someone when they want to speak to you, Kuran. Or do you think that you oh so great pureblood can do as you like?"

"Say what you came here to say and than leave," as he sits up, the white blanket covering him slides down and reveals his naked chest. I can feel my cheeks heating up - why do I have to blush by seeing another mans naked chest? Shaking my head, I push that for now in the back of my mind and show him the photograph Yuuki gave me.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, we look so good together, don't you think so, Zero?"

"I don't remember us being on fist name basis..."

"Really?" why is this jerk making fun of me? I never saw him this playful, with a smile so real even if twisted. He leans back on his hands as he takes in my appearance and I start to feel uncomfortable under the staring gaze of those eyes. "I hadn't had the impression last night. You were quiet... how should I say it, cute?"

"Cute? Are you nuts, Kuran?"

"Oh, you definitely were cute. The way you spoke and acted," I don't like where this is going and as much as I try, there's nothing coming back to me from last night. "Don't tell me that you don't remember. Really? Than let me help you to remember," I look back at him when those words reach my mind, but it's already too late, and the next thing I'm registering is me lying on the soft bed with his form hovering over me.

"K...Kuran?" I look with wide eyes at his face that is too close for my liking, I don't even dare to breath let alone to move from the shock. Curse you, you super speed of the vampires. "What are you doing, Kuran?" I say as the shock is gone and I find my voice again, but it's just a little bit higher than a whisper.

"What am I doing? I'm making you remember. Don't you know the saying that the body remembers even if the mind does not?" what the hell? What the hell? What does he mean by it? I can feel something wet on my neck, and it's... god. It's his tongue! Is he going to bite me? I feel my whole body stiffen, and I can't find the strength in me to push him away. "Should I make you remember with your body?" his lips are on my neck next and he's sucking down on one spot, making shivers run thru my body.

"S...stop it!" verbal protest is the only thing I'm capable of right now, with my mind messed up trying not to come up with dirty images about last night. No, he couldn't have done... He loves Yuuki, so there's no way that...

"Seriously Kiryuu, I was just joking," the weight is gone, and as I open my eyes - when have I closed them? - I see him sitting beside me looking amused. This jerk was just playing with me and I actually started to believe him! My face is beginning to turn red again, this time from embarrassment.

"Nothing really happened between us," he walks to the small table and as I sit slowly up and look at him, I'm glad that he wears at least trousers. He takes a glass into his hand and turns around to face me. "You can relax, your chastity is safe… for now," another wave of heat hits my face in full. How can he be so blunt, saying something like that like it's nothing?

"I was surprised to see you so dressed up and in that state, you know what I mean, so I felt the need to tease you a little. You passed out not long after we disappeared from the crowd, so I just simple brought you back to your room," this is so embarrassing, not just this situation where I hade made a complete fool out of me, but also to pass out in his presence just because of being too drunk. My life can't get any worse.

"Was it also you who undressed me?" I had just a little hope that somehow I came to my senses and undressed myself before slipping into bed again, but his mischievous smile just proved my hopes wrong. I wish that I can disappear from here and crave under a hole right now.

"Did you know, Zero," he started slow, getting my attention as I was passing him to get out of this room, and in that moment our eyes met, he pulled me by my hand to his body and did the unthinkable - kissed me. I couldn't move from the shock, let alone react in any way. And it also wasn't just a light touch of our lips, it was an actual kiss that is reserved only for lovers, and worst of all - his lips felt so familiar. "That you're extremely cute when you're drunk?" those words woke me up and I swung my fist on him, and even if he managed to dodge it I wasn't too disappointed as it gave me the opportunity to flee from his room.

I stop few feet from the manor, biting down on my lips where I can still feel the heat from his full ones. What was I doing, letting that bloodsucker play with me like a cat with a mouse? I curse at my stupid self, swearing to never drink again - especially not when Yuuki's the one bringing the drinks. Really, women can be such twisted creatures sometimes.


End file.
